Applicant is the inventor-owner of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,124,347 and 3,229,554, which are a part of the prior art and utilize parts of the well-known Peterson "Vice Grip", as does the present invention. Although these patents use the name "Vice Grip", this has been changed to a more descriptive "grip actuated toggle clamp". Whereas the patents, as well as the Peterson "Vice Grip", use a jaw of the latter as a hold down, the present invention is an improvement on the patented structures through the addition of a bar or lever with a fulcrum that is clamped and/or unclamped by a novel member replacing the hold down jar for greater versatility.